Misunderstanding
by Mtwapa
Summary: Based on S1. Misunderstandings play a large role in human relationships and in this case leads to a fight between a certain couple, making what was supposed to be a good day go completely bad.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, this might seem like a pointless fic but I've been itching to write something after my exams as I wait for the inspiration to finish off an update for 'Getting There'. I'd like to thank CaineSpeedle and Speedfanatic05 for writing their story 'Road less travelled' because I've come to enjoy reading about this pairing so much and their rather brilliant M scenes - Which have made me a little adventurous too with writing this rating. All** _italics_ **indicate character thoughts. Happy reading...**

Disclaimer: I look forward to owning these characters but I doubt that will ever happen. In the meantime they belong to CBS, JB et al.

Exaggeration

"Adele, you're going to be late again." called out Horatio, pouring them some coffee from the percolator.

He walked back into his bedroom only to find himself unable to breathe at the seductive picture before him, "Sweetheart, you're not planning on making the whole committee of old fogeys get rushed to hospital with heart attacks?" he asked as he took in her outfit. _Get a grip on yourself Caine_, he mentally scolded as he watched her sidle up to him. The skirt fit perfectly, accentuating all the right curves. The silk blouse was still laid out on the bed.

She scowled at him but then smiled gratefully as he handed her a mug of steaming coffee – black, no sugar, just how she liked it. "Horatio, what would I do without you?" she asked giving him a long, hard kiss.

"Oh you'd manage somehow, sweetheart." he replied, breathless. She put both their mugs down and kissed him again. Her hands moved to his waist and pulled out his shirt that had been neatly tucked in. She backed him up against the wall allowing his tongue to snake into her mouth as he pulled her harder against him. She could feel his turn on pressing into her skirt, her own breasts perking up with anticipation. She raised one leg and began to rub it up and down his leg.

He grabbed her leg against him, one hand quickly tracing a path beneath the hem while his other hand caressed her nipple through the lacy bra. He heard her breath hitch as his hand teasingly slid over the front of the matching lace panties. She nipped his lower lip in revenge. He felt his hardening erection as her hands slipped into his boxers and began to roam. She urged him on with a breathless sigh as they broke apart for air. Her lips came smashing down onto his again as her hips swayed side to side. His hands moulded the firm flesh of her rear into him before finally lifting her up, his trousers finally dropping from his lean hips. She began to rock against him as her nails began to lightly graze his shaft. She squeezed him hard enough to make him moan into her mouth.

She wanted him, she wanted him bad right now.

His fingers against her wet, sticky mound were sending little ripples of pleasure coursing through her but she wanted more, she needed more. She wanted his mouth on her nipples and his shaft inside her. She clenched against his finger that had slipped inside her. She grunted with pleasure as he pushed another finger into her, harder this time. His thumb began to brush roughly and erratically against her clit that had hardened to a solid nub.

"Shit!" she growled in frustration as a phone began to ring. He lowered her legs gently. Her hands deftly buttoned him up and buckled his belt as his hands slipped away from her body and pulled her skirt down to its original length. They were both silent as they tried to get their breathing even.

"Detective Sevilla."

"Detective, this is to inform you that your meeting has been moved up. It's in half an hour."

"What? Ok, thank-you." She hung up.

"Problem?" he enquired.

"Shit, shit, shit. I'm going to be late! Have to be there in thirty minutes."

She rummaged around for a clean pair of panties and quickly slipped on the green silk blouse before stepping into the smart black heels. She stumbled back into the bathroom and threw a strand of pearls at him, "Babe – a little help with these please?" he nodded, his fingers clumsily opening the catch. She began to do her make up quickly as helped her with her jewellery. She stood infront of the mirror for a minute to make the final adjustments to her outfit. She took a big gulp of her coffee and noticed him standing at the door with her bag and files, she smiled at him.

"You look stunning Adele."

"Let's hope it's enough for a fashionably late entrance."

"Lunch?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"You bet. My treat."

"Knock them out, Detective."

She flashed him a winning smile, "Thank you cariño." she said walking back up to him to give him one last heart stopping kiss.

And that was it - In the space of 6 minutes she had gotten ready and left a whirlwind in his home and in his heart. He went back inside to tidy up before leaving for work.

* * *

"Hey Adele, looking hot." said Eric with a low cat-call as she arrived at the scene.

"Why thank-you frog man." she teased back. Her eyes quickly scanned the scene for Horatio, but she tried to make it as natural as possible.

"Could you give me a hand with this Adele?" asked Eric seriously now as he leaned over trying to delicately tweeze some evidence out of the grate close by. She crouched down as much as her skirt permitted.

"Everything ok with Bernstein?" he asked, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Seems his wife went into premature labour. There are some complications."

"Hmm…gotcha!" he exclaimed with a smile dropping the zip into the evidence bag that she was holding before letting her haul him up off the ground. "He had started interviewing some of the witnesses," he said waving in the general direction of the gathered crowd.

"Thanks Eric."

She went back to her car to get her notebook when she heard the southern female voice exclaiming 'Handsome!' and then giggle. She raised her eyebrows as she took in the close proximity that CSI Duquesne and Lieutenant Caine were working in. His hands were delicately spraying something up her leg. It was only when he heard his response begin with 'Sweetheart,' that jealousy reared its ugly head within her gut. It wasn't just a normal 'sweetheart', and it wasn't just her being paranoid, he had said it in that special way.

That new blonde had not just called him 'handsome' and no way had he just responded with 'sweetheart'!! She hadn't realised that she had snapped her pen in anger until she felt the sticky ink on her fingers, "Shit," she muttered reaching for another one and focusing her anger into doing her job.

An hour later she was done and driving back to MDPD and still furious as hell. The whole time Horatio hadn't once acknowledged her or asked her how the committee hearing went. Instead, he had remained close to the blonde. Sitting alone, stuck in traffic her anger morphed into hurt. Her phone beeped. With a sigh she reached for it and read the message saying he would be late for lunch. _Y'know what, fuck him! He could bloody have lunch with his bloody CSI. _Her phone began to ring, she glanced at the caller ID and ignored it. She honked impatiently, cursing the driver infront of her for his learner plates and missing the green signal.

She reached MDPD 40 minutes later, hot, bothered and even more pissed off. She had ignored all 4 of his calls. As she walked into MDPD, the smiles and 'Well done with the committee,' comments received superficial acknowledgements from her. She dumped her jacket on her desk and then deposited her badge and gun on the desk, before sitting down moodily in her chair and staring at the blank computer screen.

* * *

Horatio walked down the stairs into the small basement under the condo. He felt the wind get knocked out of him as he saw her. _There couldn't be anyone more beautiful in the world_, he thought tip-toeing down the rest of the stairs. He sat down next to her and looked at the workbench spread out before him. There were a couple of files, a gun cleaning kit and her service issued-9mm with its customised grip with a silencer attached to the barrel. He touched the silencer, it was lukewarm. It was only 7.30 in the evening but the lines on her sleeping face showed that it had been a long day. _She's been working too hard, as usual_. He stroked her leg and kissed her arm, the smell of mango and papaya body wash gently floated up to meet his senses.

"Sweetheart." he whispered between kisses, continuing to stroke her leg, her skin warm against his hand. She opened one eye sleepily and closed it again. A happy sigh issued from her as her other leg rubbed itself again his wandering hand. Moments later she jerked awake as realisation and consciousness seeped back into her. She pushed his hand and face away from her, not wanting to get lost in his blue depths.

"How the hell did you get in?" she asked angrily.

He looked taken aback, "I knocked and found the door open."

"What?" she distinctly remembered the lock clicking into place. This was crazy, it was habit to lock the door after she came in. Niggling doubts came to mind the more she thought about it. She hadn't noticed him walking over to her and holding her in his arms.

"Adele, what's wrong? You blew off lunch, haven't answered any of my messages or picked up any of my calls today."

"Oh and I suppose that's my fault, when I don't even get a fucking 'Hello'?" she asked angrily pushing him away from her. She moved to the workbench and started tidying up. She felt his eyes boring into the back of her and felt surprisingly nude under his gaze.

He roughly pulled her to him, "Sweetheart, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just wait upstairs, Horatio," she said through clenched teeth. His hand that had been making soothing motions across her back slipped away. Hearing his retreating footsteps, she put all her stuff away and looked at the poster figure on the wall riddled with blanks and let out a sigh – so much for anger management. She still wanted to use her gun.

She retrieved a pair of jeans from her wardrobe before going into the living room to talk to him. She made sure she stood at the end of the other room.

"Clearly I've done something wrong."

She crossed her arms against her chest and nodded.

"And you're obviously going to tell me, right?"

"Go figure Horatio Caine, after all you're the CSI." she answered back cattily.

"Adele, I swear to god I have no idea."

"Look, I'm really tired and I don't have the energy to fight right now-"

"Sweetheart, at the moment, you're the only who seems to be doing that."

For some inexplicable reason his words inflamed her. Maybe because the 'sweetheart' had come out a lot like the one he had used with Calleigh. Or, maybe because he had no idea what he had done and it was the ignorance that killed.

Her anger finally exploded white hot and blazing as she yelled for him to get out of the house. She saw the hurt in his eyes as he walked towards the door. "For what it's worth Adele, congratulations for today with the committee. I'm damn proud of you." He opened the door, "Just let me know when you're ready to act like an adult rather than a child and talk about things." he said coolly before slamming the door behind him.

His words stung her and hurt her because at the back of her mind she knew he was right. His parting left a bitter taste in her mouth and her stomach flipped as she noticed the flowers and champagne that he had brought for her.

_Fuck_

**Hmm, so I tried to gauge how Adele would react to the S1 flirting between Calleigh and Horatio. What did y'all think? I wanted to make it a little different from 'Opening Up' even though I've used the same dispute between them. Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! Reviews, as always are much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok so I'm not giving the most convincing plot/arc here. I realise that, but I hope that it doesn't come out too cheesy. Well here goes chap2, it's a little steamier so let me know if you guys like...or not. Please note that italics here indicate a flashback and not thoughts. Happy reading and as always reviews and feedback are always appreciated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chap

Disclaimer: Since I'm running out of inspiration to take the mick out these, you'll just have to refer to chapter 1 for the usual.

Disbelief

"Hi," she said softly sensing she had company and knowing that at this hour it could only be one person.

"Hi," he acknowledged back looking out into the dark.

"Long day?" she asked knowing he would only come here, like her, when things got too much. It was where they had accidentally run into each other after a particularly haunting case and become lovers. It was where she had spent the last 3 days.

Thinking. Angry memories at him of the day -

"_Hey Sevilla, you wanna bet too?" asked Carson strolling up to her, note pad in hand._

"_On what Carson?" _

"_Office pool on when Caine and CSI blondie get together."_

_"Clearly I'm missing something here." she asked, hot anger bursting in the pit of her stomach, her eyes flicked to her holstered gun for a moment._

_Carson gave a smile, "Well, we all knew about 'handsome'," he mimicked the 'handsome' in a girly, southern accent, "But then yesterday Caine mentioned that she looked hot in black, and today...well you were there when he copped a feel on her legs. Besides Delko says she flirts with him."_

_Adele raised her eyebrows. The word 'Bastard' echoing through her head. Clearly this 'Handsome' thing had been going on for a while and everyone knew._

- had slowly turned into anger at herself for being so childish and immature.

After a night of tossing and turning logic had finally intervened. There was no way Horatio would go behind her back. That wasn't him. One: he was too much of a gentleman. Two: his proclamation of love and affection had not come easily, and neither had hers but after it had he would never hurt someone he loved. Three: Her gun and her unerring aim were skills she could put to good use just incase she was wrong and he knew damn well what a bloody good shot she was. Probably, every damn bit good as his 'bullet girl,'. She felt her anger begin to simmer again at the thought of the blonde and Horatio.

"Incredibly," he gulped, his tone bringing her back, "You know it's dangerous to be out here alone at this time and I'm not just talking about getting picked up by creeps."

Adele smiled at the thought of gators ripping her to pieces. The thought given the past couple of days didn't sound too bad. Getting dragged to the bottom, drowning and then being ripped up, sounded just about right for her behaviour. She opened her hands and flashed the handgun she had been twirling around. He saw the glint and gave a chuckle, "Well I feel sorry for anything that came across you then,"

He couldn't help it, he had to tell her, "Adele, Sweetheart, you're cold. Here." He slipped his jacket off and draped it around her.

"Thanks," came the soft murmur.

They both fell silent. He shifted his weight and leaned forward onto his arms and heard the wood beneath him creak. He looked down for a moment, mostly to gaze at the top of her head and picturing his hands getting lost in her thick curls as her lips roamed the length of his body. He shook his head a little to clear his mind. The night after he walked out of her condo, he had come back from the work the next day to find his spare key – that had only been given to her 10 days ago – pushed under his door and most of her stuff gone. At least most of the stuff that had been visibly lying out, he still had some stuff like her toothbrush and some of her casual wear mixed in with his clothes, but he hadn't the heart to return any of it. He missed her, terribly. But he was not about to apologise for something he had no idea had caused offence. He wanted her to make the first step but he knew they were both stubborn and proud.

It was one of those god-awful feelings of struggle between his love and stubborn, isolated nature and he knew damn well which should win. Except there was a problem between knowing and happening. Once again, his head reined in his heart and emotion. He had racked his brains to no end trying to think how he had not said 'hello' to her like she claimed. He had not been at any of the crime scenes that she had been called out to that day.

Their 6 days apart had been hard. The aching loneliness refused to be dulled because his work so far had only served to emphasise her absence rather than distract him from the woman that was Adele Sevilla. He had called her at work the next day, only to be told that she had taken a week's leave. He hadn't called her after that, wanting to give her space and live with the consoling hope that maybe, just maybe she would eventually be the one to call him.

She remembered the nights she had spent wrapped in his embrace, her own bed now cold and empty. What had initially started as companionship and sarcasm over modern crime, when they both found themselves on the same low bridge in the Glades had suddenly morphed into passion that Adele had not thought that someone like Horatio Caine could possess.

"I've missed you," she said in a quiet voice, her hand idly picking at his laces. He let out a massive sigh before collapsing down onto the wooden planks of the bridge, next to her.

"I've missed you too," he replied. She refused to look at him. She put the gun down beside her, putting the safety catch on. She slipped out of his jacket and laid it carefully on top of the gun.

She climbed into his lap and straddled his waist, "Horatio, I need you to listen and listen good." She said grasping his face, and pushing his hair off his forehead, "You know I'm a woman?"

"Adele, I think that much I already had figured out."

She rolled her eyes at his response, "You ass. Well you know how we hate admitting we're wrong... Well, I was wrong about the other day, I was completely out of line. I don't know what happened. All I know is that I just got so angry, I could have shot you." He squirmed uncomfortably, taken aback by how much she had been affected on the day.

"Sweetheart, you know I've thought about it and gone through it over and over, but I didn't work a single scene with you that day. You were with the committee till lunch."

"You really didn't know I worked a scene with you?" he shook his apologetically, "I don't get it! We were on the brink of tearing off our clothes that morning before I left because apparently you found me irresistible and then I got called to replace Bernstein at the Crewes scene and you didn't notice me? It was right after my meeting with the committee."

"Adele, I was barely at that scene for five minutes before I got called out to another one – special request. I left Speed, Eric and Calleigh to deal with it."

Now it was Adele's turn to shift uncomfortably in his embrace. A wave of guilt swept over her as she remembered the day. However his words to his CSI had still stung. As if reading her mind he said, "Sweetheart, you know I find you irresistible. I can barely keep my hands off you but I know this can't be all."

She slammed herself forward into him wrapping him in a tight hug and began to sob uncontrollably against his shoulder. Horatio felt his arms go limp around her. This was Adele…

Adele…

A woman he knew never cried!!

"Adele…" he murmured his hands, slipping under the crisp white shirt, began to caress her skin, "Sweetheart, what happened?" He felt her shake her head, but she began to sob harder against him, "Ok, ok," he soothed, rocking her gently within his arms. She cried, allowing him to see her full vulnerability as a woman, which he had never seen before.

"You know you had me scared, right?" he asked her softly, giving her his handkerchief to wipe her nose and rubbing away her tear tracks with a thumb.

He couldn't say he didn't expect it, that he didn't want her to, that he had come to know her well enough to expect this. He knew he was not going to get a straight answer and that she was stalling.

And that was it in the space of 10 seconds from sobbing her heart out, she was now eliciting a low moan from his throat as her mouth crashed onto his, her tongue plunging into his mouth. He tried to pull away from her but the more he tried, the more frantic she became. Her hips began to buck against his abdomen and he found it increasingly hard not to respond to her passion. But first…he didn't want to but he had no choice. He gripped her and pushed her away.

His lips disconnected and connected with hers at intervals as she began to unbutton his shirt, "Adele…." Her eyes were wild and her body heat arousing him fully.

"Horatio. Don't talk. Please." she begged, her hands rubbing his chest as her tongue once more dipped into his mouth, eagerly searching out his tongue but at the same time, crashing into all corners of his mouth in frenzy. She was gasping for breath between kisses as he joined in, his reason temporarily muffled by his body's needs. She pulled his hands down to her jeans and waited impatiently for him to undo the button. His finger moved slowly across her zipper but didn't actually undo it. She leaned back and thrust her hips forward and across his teasing fingers. He rubbed his fingers harder against the rough material. She was getting frustrated and he could feel it. She wanted him inside her, her eyes flashing with lust and desire as his hand finally slipped inside her jeans. She was incredibly wet, and ready for him. Her breath was already short as his fingers threaded through her soft, thick, black curls. He gripped and pulled the triangled curls, as her musky smell floated up to him. She moaned against his mouth as he pulled harder, his thumb lightly brushing against her clit.

"Horatio, lower, my love, lower," she panted in desperation, her nails digging into his back as she pulled herself up to drag herself across his fingers.

She couldn't break his eye contact, and neither could he as he felt his ego receive a boost that she was this desperate for him and that he could still drive a woman to feel like this for him! He could sense her pleasure that he was letting her take control.

He finally slipped a finger into her, watching her, enjoying listening to her groan as he pushed harder into her, his own arousal pushing well up against his trousers. She clenched and began to shudder as another finger slipped into her and hit her exactly where she wanted. Her hips drew up as his head fell forward to catch the growl issuing from her throat. A delicious purr then followed from her causing a ripple of pleasure to spread through his body as he felt it echo down his own throat. He could feel the beads of sweat trailing down her back onto his other hand that was on the small of her back to control her and prevent her thrusts getting too erratic. He rocked her harder against him, at a brutal rhythm using his hand against her back to guide her and push her. She was close to coming - a few more thrusts and he knew she would be over. And then she went completely still…

Before finally exploding into her orgasm, her muscles completely clenched around his fingers, as her hips swivelled to let him penetrate as far as he could. Her eyes glazed over before they finally closed. She collapsed against him, utterly spent and panting.

He gradually slipped one finger after the other out of her, listening and feeling her shudder with each one. His other hand stroked her back that was still heaving with effort, trying to calm her down. His hand was wet and incredibly sticky and he could still smell her essence, which was a turn-on for him. He ignored his anatomy.

"Adele," he heard her let out a shaky breath, her arms tightening around his neck, "Are you ok?"

He wiped his hands with his handkerchief before rocking her, gently this time

He felt her nod against him. He bent forward so that he was cheek-to-cheek with her and found with surprise, her cheek was damp with sweat he hoped and not with tears.

They had had incredibly rough sex before without any dire consequences and although this came nowhere to some of their previous experiences he still found himself uttering the words, "Did I hurt you?"

"Why you still crying then, Sweetheart?" he asked gently, not wanting to upset her further.

She gave a hoarse chuckle as she summoned the words from her still spinning mind, "I can't believe I just did that," she finally made eye contact with him, "I'm so embarrassed!"

Horatio found himself letting out a laugh, something that he knew only she could elicit from him at a time like this, "You're embarrassed? Sweetheart, after all the kinky charades that we've played out for you, you're embarrassed by this?"

She nodded, he felt her skin under his hand go warm with what he could only assume was a blush from the infamous, 'no-bullshit' Detective Sevilla. Her eyes were big and he could still see the faint glistening of her tears, in the dim light coming from either end of the low bridge.

"Indecent exposure?" she asked, with a half-smile, more genuine and relaxed, like the Adele he was used to. She began to button up his shirt.

"I think that would be rather one-sided ma'am," he responded huskily pulling the edges of her shirt closer together before buttoning her up. His hands stayed put against her waist, "What now?" he asked still staring into her eyes.

"I still can't believe I just did that."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for all your lovely reviews. I'm glad y'all are enjoying this pairing. Well this is the last chapter...happy reading.**

**--**

"What now, Adele?"

"I really don't know Horatio. I really don't know." She reached back and tightened her ponytail, "I'm sorry I think…" she paused, disappointed with herself but still needing to say the words, "I think I just took advantage of you right now."

"Adele, forget about just now. You were not taking advantage." He stroked her flat belly still warm under his hands. "How 'bout we start at the beginning."

"How about we go home? I'll cook you dinner – "

"I'm not very hungry."

"I'll make you a sandwich then and coffee, decaf if you like?"

"Tempting." He pretended to consider for a minute, "And then we work through this?"

"And then we work through this..." She was already standing and helped him to his feet.

They both dusted themselves off. She handed him his jacket and picked up her handgun, twirling it around. He eyed it a little apprehensively before following her to the dirt track she had pulled off to park.

"Where's you car?" He pointed somewhere into the dark. "Meet you at the Hywa gate?"

He nodded, "Drive careful."

She nodded with a smile before gunning the engine and leaving him in a small cloud of dust. He smiled wryly and shook his head before heading to his own car.

* * *

"Top or bottom?"

"I uh….what?"

"Top or bottom. Quick Horatio, just pick one."

"Uh," he shut his eyes, trying not to think, "Top."

She gently pushed him to sit on the bed. She kneeled behind him, her hands massaging his shoulders in big circles as she tried to unknot his straining muscles. Her lips were skimming kisses down his face and neck. He struggled to focus his mind. How had they had gotten here? One minute he was eating a tuna sandwich –a tuna sandwich that only she could make – and then suddenly she had appeared in nothing but a white shirt, that rode a little way up as she walked towards him, to reveal a piece of lingerie that he had not had the pleasure of previously investigating. It was difficult to tell who had made the first move, but here they were now…in her bedroom.

"Adele!" he gasped as her tongue made contact with the back of his ear, one of his incredibly sensitive spots.

"Relax Horatio." she whispered, nibbling his ear.

He unwillingly found his head dropping to the other side to let her continue her ministrations that had become a mixture of sucking and lapping. "Adele, we… talk…"

"We're multi-tasking Carino, we're multi-tasking." She continued to knead his shoulders, feeling him begin to relax. She ran her hands along his arms, before snaking her arms around him and began undoing his buttons one at a time. She felt him shrug his shoulders and kissed the skin he was exposing with his actions. She noticed he had no undershirt today – all the easier for her.

Her hands raked down his now-exposed chest, stopping at his navel as she took the time to play with him until she heard his breath hitch with anticipation. One hand began to undo his belt buckle, while the other re-traced it's path upwards, lingering on and twirling the red-blond curls on his chest. She grazed a nail across his nipple, pleased to find it rock hard. She wanted to tease him and drive him crazy, so she played with him until he gave a growl of frustration that she was pushing all his buttons so easily. His arms curved behind him to pull her more firmly against him.

She chuckled as she felt him probe the strapping of her lingerie, looking for the clasps. Horatio was no stranger to being pleasured but found his breath taken away as her hands slipped into his boxers, and her mouth finally finding his. The satin and lace felt cool against his hot back as she rubbed herself up and down him. She was driving him at a fast place, his legs were coiled with effort and strain to not thrust further into her pumping hand because he didn't want it to happen like this, he wasn't going to make it so easy for her. His hands began to move faster and with more purpose against the satin and lace – unhooking and untying, until he finally felt her hot skin against his. He almost had her as he heard a moan escape from her. He closed his eyes, feeling her raise the pressure within him. He roughly grabbed her with one arm and pulled her around so that she was now straddling the front of him, feeling his length pressing into her. He could see from her eyes that he had caught her by surprise and now… now, it was time for him to have his fun with her.

* * *

"Someone's getting old," he teased as he felt her stir.

"It was a two-minute nap, Horatio!"

"Hmm…" came the vague answer beneath her, as she pulled herself up against him and looked out the window with him.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Hi," he murmured, kissing her arm laid across him.

"Hi…"she murmured back, her fingers rubbing across his chest as her leg stretched over his. She cuddled further into him

"You ok?"

"Yes," she whispered huskily in his ear, before leaning down to give him a small kiss. She was happy to find him kissing her back. She thought he would be a little angry by now over all her stalling. Sure, it had been great sex, but she was still running away.

He threaded his fingers through hers and raised their arms into the air, "Are we ok?"

She laid her cheek against his, watching their fingers dance within each other, "I think so," she closed her eyes and silently counted till 3, "Horatio, about that day. I overreacted."

"Sweetheart, you've said that about five times now, and it's no good blaming yourself if we can't work through this together. Yo-"

"The rest is all jealous paranoia…" she said with an audible sigh.

"Which you're going to enlighten me about, right?" She heard his NY twang coming out and knew he was getting itchy.

"Horatio. I can't. I've just admitted it to myself," she felt his body tensing, "But when I've come to terms with it and dealt with it, I will tell you, ok Cariño? I promise. Just give me a little time." She stayed silent, her chest and nose refusing to co-ordinate for a breath until he gave his answer.

"Until that time can I ask you something Adele?"

"Sure." Again, her breathing system seemed unable to co-ordinate itself.

"Please don't shoot me. I love you too much. And I hope you know that I'm here for you, whenever you need me."

She gave a husky giggle, "That was just a one-off thing. I promise," she caught his lips for another kiss, "I know and I love you too."

-FIN-

**Well it wasn't the best ending ever but thanks for coming along for the ride. After this I'm more than a little tempted to do a much longer story about these two, but that will have to wait until 'Getting There' finally gets there! Cheers!**


End file.
